<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Found Me by anonymoussource77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142879">You Found Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymoussource77/pseuds/anonymoussource77'>anonymoussource77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Benji Peralta, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, Jamy, Maya Peralta - Freeform, Peraltiago, Pregnant Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymoussource77/pseuds/anonymoussource77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jake goes missing while working on a dangerous case with Charles, Amy gets most of the original 9-9 involved in his rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Boyle &amp; Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta &amp; Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Found Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake smiled absentmindedly as he answered his phone. "Hey, Ames," he said stifling a yawn. "What's up?"</p><p>"Hey, I know it's my night to pick up Benji and Maya, but I'm feeling sick. I think I'm going to leave early, would you mind getting them?" Amy asked. </p><p>Jake glanced at the clock. "Yeah, I should be done here in time. You okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine, Jake. I told you meat supreme was a bad idea," she teased. </p><p>Jake smiled. "I'll see you soon. Love you," he said. </p><p>"You too. Bye, babe."</p><p>Jake tossed his phone down and sighed. "Okay, Jake," he murmured to himself. "Time to channel your inner Santiago." </p><p>He turned slightly to find his pen and when he turned back he let out a strained gasp when he heard the words: "Was that Amy?"</p><p>"Damnit, Charles!" He shook his head. "How did you do that? You don't even work here anymore!"</p><p>Charles giggled slightly. "Please," he said, waving his hand passively. "So Amy doesn't feel well? Let me guess: she's preeeeegnant?!"</p><p>Jake fixed Charles a glare. "You ask me that every time," he commented, looking back down at his paperwork. </p><p>"Mmm true, but it's Amy Santiago we're talking about here. She's your wife, you know she's only called in sick 4 times since you've been married. 2 of those times she was dealing with pregnancy stuff, so I figure it's a fair assumption."</p><p>"Did you come here for a reason?" Jake asked, ignoring Charles' tangent. He reached out to grab his toy truck back from Charles hands. </p><p>"Actually, yes," Charles said. "I need your help on a case. I was on my way to my pick up some dinner and since the fusion place around the corner makes the best deep fried goat testicle! I thought you'd like to join, and I could brief you tonight instead of tomorrow."</p><p>"The best deep fried goat testicle place is 16 blocks from here and I hate you for making me know that," Jake said, disgusted at his knowledge of anything to do with the subject. </p><p>Charles shook his head. "This place has recently moved up the list because they slaughter their own-"</p><p>"Charles, buddy, I beg you not to finish that sentence."</p><p>Charles nodded like he should have known better. "Okay, we'll skip the food then. But I'll get you there one day, even if I have to tie you up and feed it to you," he started. </p><p>"Charles," Jake warned. </p><p>"Stop by One Police Plaza tomorrow about the case, okay? I'll text you the details."</p><p>Jake nodded and said bye to Charles as he left, before turning back to his paperwork.</p><p>__________</p><p>Jake happily drove up to the school to pick up Benji. He grinned when he saw his son emerge from the crowd of first graders. "Hey, bud," he said, "How was school?"</p><p>"We coloured today after math and Sarah kept colouring outside of the lines, but when I told Mrs. Andrews, she said that it didn't matter. I thought that you had to colour inside the lines? Isn't that the whole point?"</p><p>Jake paused in his motion of buckling Benji in. He grinned after a moment. "Maybe you should talk to your Mom about that one."</p><p>He didn't get much out of Maya about her day. As soon as he pulled out of the preschool parking lot, she asked for some music and Jake smiled tiredly as he turned on Taylor Swift for his daughter. She tried her best to sing along, but the four year old hadn't quite mastered the concept of tempo.</p><p>When they arrived home, Amy was in the kitchen. Jake sent the kids up to put away their bags, watching to see that Benji kept an eye on Maya for the stairs. "Hey, babe?" Amy called.</p><p>"Yeah, Ames?" Jake popped his head into the kitchen, his nose crinkling at the spaghetti sauce Amy was 10 seconds away from burning. </p><p>"I thought we agreed not to tell anyone yet," she said with a pointed look.</p><p>Jake rolled his eyes. "I didn't, Charles just has a sixth sense for Peraltiago. It's like he can smell it on me." Jake slipped his jacket off and dropped it over the back of a stool. </p><p>Amy shuddered slightly. "I swear last time he figured it out before I did."</p><p>Jake kissed her cheek and leaned past her to stir the sauce before it became inedible. "How was your day?" she asked, turning her attention to the bag of pasta.</p><p>"I have a meeting at 1PP tomorrow. I would assume it's with Holt, but I haven't checked my phone for messages from Charles yet. I think he wants permission to call me to the 8-4 for a case he has. I don't know the specifics yet."</p><p>Amy nodded. "Well, you better make sure you find out what time to be there and email Terry. Although I'm sure Charles already called to ask about it. Oh, and make sure you don't refer to One Police Plaza as 1PP tomorrow. You know how Holt hate abbreviations in spoken word."</p><p>Jake nodded. "I still remember the day Gina convinced him to use an abbreviation in an email. It was almost like it was yesterday."</p><p>"Jake, it was yesterday," Amy said, sounding unimpressed.</p><p>"He's come so far."</p><p>Amy rolled her eyes and swatted Jake with a towel, causing him to grin widely.</p><p>__________</p><p>"The meeting at 1PP is at 8:15 am tomorrow."</p><p>"It's with Commissioner Holt."</p><p>"This is Charles Boyle by the way."</p><p>"From work."</p><p>Jake picked up his phone and snorted. He quickly typed out a reply. "Charles, we've been best friends for 15 years. I saved your number."</p><p>The response was immediate. "Right. Sorry. Gotta go, I'm trying to wash Genevieve's hair."</p><p>Jake stared at his phone for a minute. He saw Charles start typing again, and immediately locked his phone. "Okay, enough of that," he said, putting his phone down.</p><p>"Any idea what case Charles wants you in on?" Amy asked, picking up her sudoku book.</p><p>Jake shrugged. "Probably that new murder case, I heard it was pretty gnarly. I'll find out in the morning. You're taking the kids in the morning right? Or do you want me to?"</p><p>Amy smiled. "No, it's okay. I don't have to be in until 9 so I can take Maya, and Nancy is on carpool tomorrow so Benji is all set up too."</p><p>Jake nodded, and yawned. "Alright, I'm gonna get some sleep then."</p><p>__________</p><p>Holt was alphabetizing his pens when Jake and Charles arrived. "How?" Jake asked incredulously. "Actually, never mind, I don't even want to know, because then I'll have to explain it to Amy."</p><p>Charles began launching into an explanation of why it would be beneficial for him and Jake to join forces on this particular case.</p><p>"It was a gruesome murder. The body was hanging from the ceiling like a marionette-"</p><p>"The Puppet Master!" Jake interjected. "Sorry, please continue."</p><p>"...The body was partially dismembered. Preliminary reports from the medical examiner suggest the hanging was what caused the actual death, but it looks like there was some premortal mutilation. It looks like the victim had been held captive for 3 days prior to his death."</p><p>"And why do you think it may be beneficial for Sargent Peralta to work with you on this?" Holt asked, curtly.</p><p>"Because he's the best cop on the force. Not to mention the best looking-"</p><p>"Try again," Holt interrupted.</p><p>Charles sighed. "This hasn't been released yet, because he was only identified 20 minutes ago, but the victim was Vic Martin. He was a cop from Boston. I hope this guy isn't going to make a pattern of this killing, but I would like to catch him before he goes after more cops. And Jake and I work really well together, so I thought it would be useful for him to help."</p><p>Jake grimaced and Holt let out a slow breath.</p><p>"That's his I'm going to say yes, but I'm going to lay down some conditions breath," Jake whispered.</p><p>"Alright, Sargent Boyle," he said straightening his back even further. "I will approve Sargent Peralta to be temporarily relocated to the 8-4 on one condition."</p><p>Charles leaned forward expectantly.</p><p>"This is the primary focus for both of you until this case is solved. If this does turn out to be one of many serial killings, then I want your full attention on this. And no speaking to the media unless our Public Affairs Representative gives you the all clear."</p><p>"We have a PA rep?" Jake asked. "I thought we still needed to replace Wilson."</p><p>"Language," Holt commented, causing Jake to stick his tongue out at him. </p><p>A laugh was heard from the door to Holt's office. "Oh, Jake...you should have learned to never underestimate the all mighty Gina Linetti by now."</p><p>Jake turned to the door and back to Holt. "With all due respect, sir, was that your best idea?"</p><p>"Of course not. My best idea was silent, stationary music boxes. You can appreciate the beauty of the figure without the unnecessary noise or movement."</p><p>Jake blinked. "Is that what you gave us at Amy's last baby shower? We thought it was just broken."</p><p>Holt stared at Jake for a moment before sighing. "Dismissed."</p><p>__________</p><p>Jake liked to tell people he was sort of a legend in the NYPD. Of course he was always exaggerating his tales of victory. At least he thought he was. Charles on the other hand was a different story. </p><p>"Oh my god, is that Jake Peralta?"</p><p>Jake turned his head at hearing his name, and nearly walked into a desk. Charles grinned as his officers crowded around in awe. "Alright, back it up," Charles intervened. "He belongs to me for the time being."</p><p>Jake's face twisted and he followed, glancing back in confusion at the faces staring at him. Once inside the briefing room Charles squealed. "I've always wanted to do that. I've told them all your best stories and they think you're so cool and now they'll think I'm cool. Do I look cool?" he asked, grinning.</p><p>"Definitely you do, yeah," Jake said, wide eyed and nodding. He looked through the window. "Except they just saw and heard that because the door is not even remotely closed."</p><p>Charles snapped his fingers before smacking himself in the forehead. "Dammit, Charles," he scolded. "Always check the door."</p><p>"Ookay," Jake said, closing the door. "Let's get started."</p><p>"Right then," Charles said, picking up a folder. </p><p>Jake taped a picture of the victim to the board and begun making notes. The victim had been found completely dressed but with multiple injuries underneath the clothing. </p><p>"Here's something interesting," Charles commented. "The cause of death wasn't hanging, like we thought. Looks like it was a laceration to the femoral artery."</p><p>Jake paused. "Left or right?"</p><p>Charles read further. "Left," he said decidedly. </p><p>Jake moves over to examine the picture of the wound. "Well based on the way the cut is made, looks like our perp is left handed."</p><p>"Ah, brilliant as always." Charles jotted the more down on the whiteboard. </p><p>Jake forced a smile at Charles' antics and turned back to the folder, feeling rather grim. He had a bad feeling about this.</p><p>__________</p><p>Glass shattered on the floor. </p><p>"Jake!" Amy shouted, jumping back. "What's wrong?" She carefully stepped over the broken wine glass. </p><p>"Sorry, it's just, I figured it out- it's all about his son," he said, pulling out his phone. He quickly typed a message to Charles. </p><p>"You figured it out? What part?" Amy asked, momentarily forgetting the broken shards of glass on the kitchen floor. </p><p>"The missing cop in Manhattan...the dead one in Boston...I figured out the link. I have to get to the precinct!" he said. He suddenly remembered the glass. </p><p>"I've got it," Amy said, cupping his arm. "Go get him."</p><p>Jake hurried to his car and checked his phone. Noticing the message hadn't been delivered to Charles yet, he held his finger over the text bubble to send the text as an SMS. The feeling of cool metal against the back of his head made him freeze. "Throw the phone out the window," a man commanded. His voice was steady, almost relaxed. </p><p>Jake exhaled and unrolled his window. Tossing the phone into the bush, he slowly moved back to a normal position. His eyes flicked to the rear view mirror. "What do you want," he said. It wasn't really a question though. </p><p>"Pull left out of the driveway. Or if you'd prefer I can go in and deal with your family."</p><p>Jake swallowed and did as instructed, keeping his mouth shut for once. His brain scrambled, trying to figure out a way out of this. The first thing he knew was he needed to get as far away from his wife and children with this guy. But he also knew he couldn't get too far. "What's your play here? You can't possibly think you'll get away with this."</p><p>"I have before."</p><p>Jake forced himself to appear calm. "You've never met the nine-nine. Your days on the force ended long ago." </p><p>"I'm impressed you figured it out. It won't help you now, but at least you'll die knowing you were right."</p><p>Jake swallowed and kept a neutral expression as they drove. After 10 minutes he carefully slipped his left handoff the wheel. </p><p>"Hey, hands where I can see them!" the gun dug deeper into his neck. </p><p>"Hey, I have a bad shoulder, Ramsey, this is killing me," he complained. </p><p>"That's not my problem," the man snarled. </p><p>Jake's eyes flicked between the road and the rear view mirror as he grabbed the wheel again. He hoped he had dialled correctly on the old phone Amy kept strapped to the bottom of the seat, but he would have no way of knowing, as Jake was instructed to pull into an abandoned lot. From there, Jake felt a tight grip on his face as his kidnapper lowered the gun and raised a rag to his face. </p><p>Figuring it was his only chance, Jake swung his elbow back and shoved the door open, stumbling out of the car. He was already feeling the effects of the chloroform. His aggressor followed and Jake managed to dodge a few attacks, even getting in a few good hits, but when the gun went off, Jake found himself on the ground. He was distantly aware of the pain radiating from his upper arm.</p><p>Jake looked up to find himself starring down the barrel of the gun. </p><p>"Get up."</p><p>__________</p><p>"Hey, Boyle, what's happening?" Amy asked, setting her book down as she answered her phone. She was perched comfortably on her window seat enjoying her new fuzzy socks.</p><p>"Is Jake with you? I have an idea about the case."</p><p>Amy sat up stiffly. "He was on his way to the station an hour ago. He didn't text you?"</p><p>"No, I wouldn't have missed that. I downloaded an app that makes a deafening alarm sound when he texts me and it doesn't shut off until I respond. I like to be available when he needs me," Charles rambled. </p><p>Amy blinked and shook her head. "Charles, are you telling me he's gone or that you don't know where he is?" She peeled off her fuzzy socks and grabbed a regular pair from her drawer. </p><p>"I'm at the 8-4, he's not here." Charles sounded worried. Amy took a breath and reminded herself that Charles always sounded worried.</p><p>"I'm calling my brother to come watch the kids," she announced. "Can you put a trace on his phone?" she asked. </p><p>"I already did, Amy, it came up at your house."</p><p>"Call everyone. Meet me here," she said, hanging up. </p><p>Amy bolted to her safe, getting out her gun quicker than ever before. She quickly checked to make sure her children and the house was secure before calling Leo.</p><p>__________</p><p>Amy practically left from the car upon seeing Jake's abandoned car. She pushed through the officers on scene and paled at the site of the blood on the ground. "Did you already send a sample to the lab?" Amy asked, shaking herself out of her trance. </p><p>"Yes, ma'am. Here's the phone that made the 911 call."</p><p>Amy reached for the bagged evidence, wishing she could feel glad her old phone had given them a lead. "Did we get anything useful from the 911 call?"</p><p>"Detective Peralta said the name Ramsey at some point, but we didn't get much else. The guys at the 8-4 are looking into it in association with the case he was working with Sargent Boyle."</p><p>"Lieutenant Santiago."</p><p>"Commissioner," Amy said, "Thank you for coming. I wasn't expecting you."</p><p>"I may have more responsibilities now, but I will always be there for my family."</p><p>Amy smiled sadly. "Thank you, sir."</p><p>"Speaking of family, are your offspring under proper protection? Kevin has offered to toddler-sit."</p><p>"I believe they call it babysitting," Terry said from behind him. </p><p>"I am merely identifying the correct age group. And you call yourself a Captain."</p><p>"You promoted me!" Terry shook his head. "That's not what matters here. Amy, are you okay to be here?"</p><p>Amy nodded. "My brother took the kids to his place. I just need to find Jake. That's a lot of blood over there. More than when I shot him."</p><p>"Amy, we're gonna find him. I sent Charles back to his precinct to figure out what Ramsey means. I didn't want him seeing the blood. I'm gonna take you there to help him. You said Jake had a breakthrough? You know his brain better than anyone. You need to be there."</p><p>__________</p><p>Jake gasped at the cold water. "Dude, What the hell?" He moved to wipe at his eyes and discovered his arms held down by chains. "Chains? Seriously? It's 2020."</p><p>"They've proven quite effective thus far. What would you recommend?"</p><p>"I don't know," Jake answered, trying to blink away his headache. "If I had to recommend any changes I guess I would start with don't abduct people...maybe don't kill them? But that's just off the top of my head."</p><p>"Alright, that's enough."</p><p>"Your hospitality could definitely improve. Bedside manner is the most important part of...manners..."</p><p>Jake felt the hand hitting his face before he registered any movement from his captor. He grunted and tried to take a deep breath. </p><p>"I've gotta ask," Jake said. "If you're just going to kill me, then why did you pack my wound?"</p><p>"Because that would be too easy for you. And that's not the right order." Ramsey pulled on a rope, lifting Jake into the air, his feet dangling inches from the floor. </p><p>Jake groaned at the strain on his shoulder and Ramsey poked at him, satisfied when he wasn't actively bleeding. "First you have to feel the fear my son felt. Only then you'll understand."<br/>
__________</p><p>"Hey Amy, any update?"</p><p>"Not yet. Are the kids okay?"</p><p>"They went right back to sleep."</p><p>"That's good. I'll call the school and explain why they won't be in and text you Karen's address to drop them off."</p><p>"Are you doing okay?"</p><p>Amy sighed and looked through the window to see Charles and Holt pouring over the case files. "I'll be a lot better when we find my husband."</p><p>A loud crash ended Amy's phone call abruptly. "Terry, what are you doing?"</p><p>"The door wouldn't close, I didn't mean to break it. Terry is under a lot of stress!"</p><p>Amy grimaced and Terry sighed. "I'm sorry, Amy."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"I okayed the request for Jake to work this case. I can't help but think if I had said no, he would be here." Terry pulled at a loose thread on his sleeve.</p><p>Amy took a few steps and sat on the table next to Terry. "Maybe," she said. "But then maybe Charles wouldn't be. Or there would be some other cop missing and we'd still be in this situation."</p><p>"It wouldn't be the same," Terry mumbled. Amy arched an eyebrow and Terry sighed again. "Jake is under my command. You're all my guys, but Jake...I'm his captain. I'm supposed to look out for all of my guys. Treat everyone equal." He looked up at Amy. "I've known him for 15 years. He's my daughter's godfather. He's...Jake."</p><p>Amy leaned into Terry's shoulder. "I know. We'll get him back. Jake will be okay until we find him. He'd never give up on us and your girls, and Maya and Benji and..."</p><p>Terry smiled, before his eyes widened. "And? Are you...?"</p><p>Amy smiled slightly. "Surprise?"</p><p>Terry hugged Amy "it feels wrong to say congratulations but-"</p><p>"I know. Hey, Rosa's back from the crime lab." She hopped off the the desk and hurried to meet her friend. </p><p>"Results?" </p><p>Rosa's frown deepened. "The blood is definitely Jake's. We didn't get any finger prints, but we did find more blood. Just a couple small drops near the car. Looks like Jake got a good hit or two in. We didn't find any direct matches, so we're back to square one."</p><p>Amy sighed. "Okay, thanks Rosa. I'm gonna check in with Charles and Holt on the Ramsey lead."</p><p>"Woah, hold up. Ramsey?"</p><p>Amy turned back. "In Jake's 911 call, he said the name Ramsey. You know it?"</p><p>"When I was a beat cop, before I transferred to the 9-9, my Sargent's name was Ramsey."</p><p>"Okay, but it's a pretty common name," Terry said. "Anything special about the guy?"</p><p>"Ramsey? He was a complete idiot. But, he is dead and I remember his father was pretty mad at the department at how everything went down."</p><p>"Okay, come with me," Amy said, pulling Rosa's arm and looking back to be sure Terry was following.</p><p>__________</p><p>Jake gasped in the air as he felt the gag come off. Gentle hands reached for the blind fold, and he squeezed his eyes shut at the bright lights. </p><p>"Jake, man, it's me, we got you, okay? Just breathe."</p><p>They quickly lowered the chains suspending Jim and Jake jerked away from the contact as Terry caught him, scrambling back toward the wall. "Sarge?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with your new babies?"</p><p>Terry blinked as Jake laughed nervously. "He'll come back, you need to leave. Tell Santiago she can have the car, even if she would have lost."</p><p>Rosa stares wide eyed at the scene before her. "Captain, his eyes are glazed over. We need the medics in here."</p><p>"Yeah, send them in. And get Amy," Terry answered, not taking his eyes off of Jake. "Jake-"</p><p>"No, don't!"</p><p>Terry raised his hands. "It's okay, you're safe now."</p><p>Jake was breathing hard. "I don't...what's happening?"</p><p>"It's okay man, you're having a panic attack. Is it okay if I touch you?"</p><p>"No, please..." Jake scooter further away. </p><p>Rosa opened her mouth to speak, but bit her tongue when she realized Amy had come in. </p><p>"Jake!" Amy slid to her knees about a foot from Jake. </p><p>"Ames, hey." Jake was hyperventilating, his entire body trembling with each rushed breath. </p><p>"Hey, Jake, I'm gonna help you okay? We're gonna count to ten. Here, look at my hands and copy me. Can you do that? It's easy, watch."</p><p>Terry watched as Jake slowly began to focus on Amy's sign language counting demonstration. The paramedics seemed ready to intervene, but Terry stopped them. "Give her a minute. Let him calm down." He turned to Rosa, who seemed to be looking anywhere in the room except for Jake. "Diaz, go update Commissioner Holt and Boyle. Make sure they wait outside. There's too many people in here."</p><p>Rosa practically bolted from the room, beginning to hyperventilate herself. She quickly found Holt, pacing next to Charles, who appeared frozen to the ground. </p><p>"Rosa! What's the situation?" Holt asked. </p><p>Rosa took a few calming breaths. </p><p>"Are you Lamaze breathing? I told you it worked!"</p><p>"Charles, not now. Jake is," she paused. "Well it looked like Ramsey had set up some type of makeshift sensory deprivation chamber. It took a while to get him out. He was freaking out pretty badly." She took another breath. "I don't know how long he was in there, but his eyes were so unfocused. I think he was hallucinating. He didn't realize what was happening until we got him down and then he wasn't coherent. He thought Terry was still a Sargent and..." Rosa looked over her shoulder realizing they were starting to bring Jake out on the stretcher and took another breath. . "He didn't even know he and Amy are married. He was talking about the bet like it was still happening."</p><p>Holt swallowed and Charles cocked his eyebrow. "He..he he he forgot about Peraltiago?" he stammered. </p><p>Rosa tolled her eyes. "You've got to stop saying that, but...yes."</p><p>Charles' mouth fell into an O shape. "Cool cool cool, is the room spinning for anyone else?"</p><p>"Diaz, catch Boyle before he hurts himself when he falls."</p><p>"On it."</p><p>Holt left as Charles fainted, more concerned with Jake's wellbeing. "Peralta," he called. </p><p>"Heeeey robot captain," he said. His head drooping. </p><p>Holt figured his face must have conveyed more emotion than he intended because Amy hurried to speak. </p><p>"They gave him a sedative inside," she explained. "Just to keep him calm until we're at the hospital."</p><p>Holt nodded. "We'll escort you then."</p><p>He turned on his heel to find Rosa reviving Charles with some smelling salts. </p><p>"Diaz, did you already have those on you?" Holt asked, helping straighten Charles up. </p><p>"This is my casual jacket," she offered as an explanation. </p><p>"I'm sorry, did I do it again?" Charles mumbled, as Rosa shoved him into the backseat.</p><p>__________</p><p>The first thing Jake realized as he began to wake up was that he was almost certainly lying down. He moved his arms, surprised to find them unrestrained. He forced himself to open his eyes. "Ames?" He frowned and reached for his throat, swallowing hard. "Ames," he repeated. </p><p>Amy bolted upright. "You're awake. Oh my god, Jake." She rise to her feet and her hands hovered above him, as if afraid to touch him. </p><p>"You... you found me..."</p><p>Amy's face crumpled and she cupped his face gently, while squeezing his good arm. "I'm so glad we did. How do you feel?"</p><p>"Weird," Jake squinted. "It's too bright in here."</p><p>Amy turned away and quickly closed the curtains, grabbing him the bottle of Gatorade that had been left by his nurse. She unwrapped a straw and held the drink out to him. "Ramsey's dead."</p><p>Jake frowned. "How?"</p><p>Amy shrugged. "Officer Michaels. When we got to you, Ramsey was threatening to kill you. She had an opening and took it. I wasn't there. Terry made me wait outside. Something about raids with violent offenders and hostages not being ideal environment for pregnant women."</p><p>"You told him?" </p><p>"You were gone for 2 days, Jake. It took us 26 hours to find you after we figured out who he was."</p><p>Jake reached for Amy's hand. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have just run out. Next time I'll tell you who I think the serial killer is before he kidnaps me."</p><p>Amy smiled lightly. "Next time I'll ask before I send you out the door."</p><p>Jake's eyes slipped closed as Amy ran her hand through his hair, carefully detangling his curls. </p><p>"Do you need anything? The doctor said your nurse can give you something to help you sleep if you're feeling anxious. Or if you don't want it, I have your Prozac. They said you'd be fine to take your normal dosage. </p><p>Jake looked conflicted. "I don't..um...maybe."</p><p>Amy nodded. "Honestly I might need something myself," she joked, before grimacing. She leaned forward to press the call button. "So your mom has the kids. She can bring them by in the morning if you're up for it. We can decide then. Are you okay here if I go update everyone? Terry tried to send everyone home, but I mean...it's you. The waiting room is packed."</p><p>Jake smiled. "Come back?"</p><p>"Of course." Amy leaned over to kiss his forehead. "I love you so much. Don't go anywhere while I'm gone."</p><p>Jake's slipped close again. "Thank you for finding me," he whispered. </p><p>__________</p><p>"Daddy!" Maya struggled to climb onto the bed. </p><p>"Hey, sweetie!" Jake pulled his daughter in for a hug. "How was grandma's?"</p><p>"Good. We watched Ninja Turtles!" </p><p>Benji pulled himself up as well and Jake ruffled his hair. </p><p>Jake cocked an eyebrow at Maya. "You did? That's my favourite. I thought we only watched it together."</p><p>"Sorry Daddy. We can rewatch it when you come home," she said, smiling ear-to-ear. </p><p>"Sounds perfect, Maya."</p><p>"When are you coming home?" Benji asked. His voice was timid and Jake's eyes softened. </p><p>"Soon, buddy. You're gonna stay with grandma again tonight and your mom's taking me home tomorrow."</p><p>Amy glanced back at Karen as she felt her mother-in-law's gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm just going for a coffee. Would you like to come? I saw a cart outside."</p><p>"That would be great." Amy waves at Jake to gesture she would be back. </p><p>"So how is he? He looks okay but you know how he can be."</p><p>Amy sighed. "The first day was rough, but he's doing better. I had his psychiatrist come in. She gave him some more techniques to manage his anxiety and wants to see him daily for a while. He's okay physically though. The bullet went through cleanly and is healing nicely so far."</p><p>Karen clutched Amy's arm as they walked. "I was so scared. I still am. Thank you for finding him. He was my entire world for so long and now...I don't know what would have happened if..." she trailed off. </p><p>Amy's shoulders stiffened. "Me neither."</p><p>"Amy, I feel like you know this but I want you to understand that I will always be here for you and the kids. No matter what happens."</p><p>"I do know. Thank you. And thank you so much for taking the kids again tonight. Jake's and I just think his first night home will be easier without the kids there. I do feel bad lying to them when they're so worried about him."</p><p>"Don't you sort about that, dear. I'll take care of your kids and you take care of mine." </p><p>"Sounds like a deal."</p><p>__________</p><p>Epilogue ~7 months later</p><p>______</p><p>"Hey sweetie, why are you up?" Jake asked. "It's past your bedtime. </p><p>"Benji took my nightlight because his broke. I was gonna go sleep in his room." Maya wiped at her eyes. </p><p>"I see. Does Benji know this?" Jake asked, setting down his glass of water and taking Maya's hand to go to Benji's room. </p><p>Maya shook her head. "He said I could earlier. I wanted to try without it first. I wanted to be a big kid, like you."</p><p>Benji sat up at the sound of his door opening and Jake followed Maya to his bed. </p><p>"You took my nightlight," Maya said, shoving her shoulder into her brother. </p><p>Jake smiled and squatted down. "Maya, do you think it's bad to be scared of the dark"</p><p>Maya seemed to think hard. "Well...not bad...but...well I don't know. Benji called me a baby."</p><p>"She is a baby," Benji insisted. </p><p>Jake reached up to adjust his daughter's braid. "Do you want to know a secret?"</p><p>Maya nodded. </p><p>"I'm scared of the dark too."</p><p>Maya's eyes widened as Jake tucked both children into Benji's bottom bunk. </p><p>"How do you sleep then?" Benji asked, to young to realize the depth of his question. </p><p>"Well, your mom helps. I'm not alone in the dark. Everything is less scary when you have the right person with you."</p><p>"And Mom is the right person for you?" Benji asked. </p><p>"Your mom is the only person for me. Now, get some sleep. I love you both so much."</p><p>"I love you too," they answered. </p><p>Jake smiled and turned around to leave.</p><p>"Wait, daddy! Here. It's magic; Aunt Gina said so. It will keep you safe in the dark. I don't need it tonight. I have Benji, so I'm not alone."</p><p>Jake swallowed and felt himself melting at the gesture. "Thanks Maya. Now go to sleep before I have to send your mom in," Jake smiled, leaving the door open a crack. He turned on the hall light for the kids just in case and went down the hall to the master bedroom. </p><p>"Hey babe, you okay?" Amy reached out for him. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm good. Just putting the kids back to bed." He spun the Disney nightlight in his hands before seeing it down in his nightstand. </p><p>Jake leaned over to kiss Amy before he turned his lamp off. "Oh, sorry, I unplugged the night lights when I was vacuuming." Amy moved to stand up. </p><p>Jake's arms smashed around her suddenly. "It's okay, I dong think I need it."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah. You're my nightlight."</p><p>Amy smiled and tilted her head. "You are so weird."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Amy leaned in to kiss Jake again when the sound of a baby's cries had her sighing into his shoulder instead. "I'll get him," Jake said, kissing her cheek. </p><p>Amy grinned, even though it was too dark to be seen. "I love you more," she whispered as she turned out the lights.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>